Nigel
Nigel is a hideous, rotten and psychopathic cockatoo and the main antagonist of Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio. He was formerly a television star, but after being replaced by a parakeet he developed a hatred of exotic birds and began to help capturing them for his owner Marcel, the leader of the smugglers. He's also ten times smarter than Tipa and Armando (Marcel's idiotic henchmen) combined. History Nigel was once the popular star of many animal TV shows. He was suave, handsome, intellectual, and ambitious, albeit a bit selfish and arrogant. However, Nigel was later meanly kicked out of fame and replaced by a green parakeet called Petricious. Since then, Nigel hatefully despises all "pretty birds" and he became an evil, bitter, hideous, vituperative and mean-spirited bird. At some point, Nigel later became the "evil henchbird" of a group of smugglers led by Marcel, and he vowed to cause pain to all "pretty birds" as revenge for his acting role being ruined. Nigel is first seen as a "patient" at Tulio's aviary. However, his sickness is quickly revealed to be a front; that night, he tricks a guard into picking him up by pretending to be injured, then knocks him out with a chloroform-soaked rag and steals his keys. He then lets Fernando in and he steals Blu and Jewel and brings them to Marcel's hideout. When Jewel tries to escape, Nigel pins her down and starts choking her, taunting her by asking, "What's the matter? Cockatoo got your throat?". However, Marcel orders him to bring her back alive, so the cockatoo returns her to the cage. After Blu and Jewel are locked up, Nigel comes to them and explains the motivation of his evil nature through the song "Pretty Bird," saying that he plans on making them "ugly" as well. He then bids them sweet nightmares and flies off, laughing evilly. Later, Nigel hears the macaws trying to escape and tries to stop them. The chase leads into the slums of Rio de Janeiro, where Nigel collides with an electrical transformer, blacking out the whole city of Rio in the process. After recovering, Nigel heads back to the smugglers' hideout. Nigel is sent by Marcel to retrieve Blu and Jewel, while Marcel and the other smugglers (Tipa and Armando) plan to use the Carnival show to hide the smuggling of the birds to get to the nearest airport. Nigel hires a group of mischievous marmosets to help him catch Blu and Jewel, in doing so, he abuses their leader Mauro, and threatens to give them "flying lessons" if they do not find them by the end of the day. Mauro and his henchmen manage to find Blu and Jewel, but they get into a battle with the Samba Club birds and they fail to capture them. When Nigel arrives at the place where the battle had been he finds a green bird and asks her a question on the whereabouts of the Blue Macaws. Nigel then abuses Mauro for his failure, then goes after Blu and Jewel himself. He eventually captures Jewel and uses her as bait to lure in Blu and his best friends. The plan works and he locks them all in cages. After the captives are loaded into the smugglers' plane, the plane takes off. But, Blu later manages to free himself and all the other birds, letting them escape out of the plane. However, as Blu tries to get over his fear of flying, Nigel attacks Blu, pins him and attempts to strangle him. Jewel tries to help, but Nigel throws her aside, causing a cage to fall on Jewel's wing, injuring it. Nigel darkly mocks the macaws, but an angered Blu manages to hook a fire extinguisher onto the cockatoo's foot and sets it off. Nigel is blasted out of the plane and manages to get the extinguisher off. However, a propeller flies at him, seemingly killing him and eventually causing the plane to fall. Blu finally learns how to fly, and escapes the crashing plane with Jewel. Marcel and the smugglers escape the plane as well. Some time later, Nigel is revealed to have survived, but has lost most of his feathers and is humiliated by a "photo finish" by Mauro as payback for his abuse against him and the other marmosets earlier. Nigel returns in the second film as the central antagonist. A few years after the first film, Nigel, who suffered the most undignified of indignities (defeated by what he calls "the pretty birds" and losing his feathers in the process), is back. However, he now flies like a chicken and wears an Elizabethan vest (which hides a large bald patch on his chest) due to his previous accident. Shortly after the plane crash at the end of the first film, he was found by humans, taken into a veterinary surgery and operated on. The head surgeon commented that "he'll live, but he'll never fly again". After that, Nigel began working as a fortune-teller's assistant at a third-rate street fair. Nigel is at the lowest point in his life and he isn't happy about it at all. When Nigel sees the blue birds that have caused him so much misery, he seeks vengeance. He follows them to the Amazon and is now hungry for payback. Along the way he liberates a big mute anteater called Charlie and a poison dart frog named Gabi from the street-fair. He enlists them as his minions and together they track Blu and Jewel to the Amazon and plan Nigel's revenge. Nigel's predominant passions are Shakespeare, evil, alliteration, revenge, and attention. For Nigel, revenge is a dish best served cold, and with lots of blood-stained feathers. Nigel's dreams of show business glory take flight in a particularly telling moment. As he prepares to deal with Blu once and for all, Nigel ends up taking center stage, in disguise, at the auditions overseen by Nico, Pedro and Rafael. Nigel comes up with an act, on the fly, which sparks his inner artist. He goes under the name of Bob the bird to avoid the suspicion of Nico, Pedro and Rafael as they point out that he looked familiar to them. He uses his new found attention to his advantage as he wins the audition, and plots to kill Blu with a poisonous dart, using a porcupine quill as a dart, Gabi's venom for poison and Charlie's long snout to fire the dart. His performance is cancelled, as the loggers attack the jungle and a battle ensues between the loggers and the jungle animals. During the battle, Nigel attempts to shoot Blu with the poisoned dart, but fails. When Blu removes a strap of lit TNT from a site of designated trees to be demolished, Nigel prevents Big Boss, the head logger, from stopping him, wanting Blu for himself. As Blu flies the TNT upwards into the air, Nigel grabs on and attacks him, revealing himself to Blu just as the TNT blows up. However, both Nigel and Blu survive the explosion and end up tangled in vines, upside-down and unconscious. When they both regain consciousnesses, Nigel attacks Blu and they have a feather fight. Gabi and Charlie try to help Nigel by shooting Blu with another poison dart, but it accidentally hits Nigel. Nigel, thinking that he is about to die, gives an Elizabethan death speech, then seemingly dies and and falls off a branch to the ground below. Gabi, thinking that she killed Nigel and unwilling to live without him, drinks a drop of her own poison and presumably dies. However, it is revealed that Gabi is not poisonous at all, but was convinced that she was as a child. Nigel, still alive, tries to attack Blu and Jewel one last time, but Gabi drags Nigel away and showers him with affection against his will. Nigel and Gabi are later captured by Tulio, and taken back to Rio to be observed. Trivia *Nigel will become Winnie the Pooh's enemy in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio. *Nigel will become Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Rio. *Nigel will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot Goes to Rio. *Nigel will become Charlie Brown and Snoopy's enemy in Charlie Brown and Snoopy Go to Rio. *Nigel will become Dipper and Mabel's enemy in Dipper & Mabel go to Rio. *Nigel will become Sonic's enemy in Sonic Storm Adventures of Rio. *Nigel will become Kieran Quarles and Sora's enemy in Kieran Goes to Rio. Category:VILLAINS Category:Birds Category:Animal characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Manly villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Males Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Mario's enemies Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Complete Monster Category:Pets Category:Greedy characters Category:Singing characters Category:Blue Sky Studios characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:British-Accented characters Category:Devil Knights Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Localized Threats Category:Spanish-Accented characters Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Misogynists Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Shakespearean characters Category:Singing Villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains